People Auction
by drakesgrlnxdoor
Summary: Because of a fundraiser, Zoey volunteers to be Logan's slave for a week, thinking that she can finally get oneup on him. Little does she know that Logan has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter One

Attention, Students!

Zoey was startled when she first heard the news.

"Chase!" she screamed as soon as she saw the bulletin board. Not even a full second later, Chase appeared at Zoey's side.

"What up, Zo?" he asked, trying to look casual, as though he _hadn't _just been pulled from his homework. He peered at the bulletin that Zoey was pointing to, and shuddered.

ATTENTION STUDENTS!  
ON FRIDAY, APRIL THIRTIETH  
PCA WILL BE HOLDING A  
PEOPLE AUCTION!  
VOLUNTEERS TO BE RAFFLED OFF  
WILL RECIEVE TEN POINTS EXTRA CREDIT  
AND THE APPRECIATION OF PCA!  
ALL FUNDING WILL GO TOWARDS SUSHI ROX.  
TO VOLUNTEER, CONTACT DEAN RIVERS.

"What is it?" Zoey demanded. "Does PCA do this every year? It's _wrong_, Chase!"

Chase opened his mouth to explain. However, just then, Logan approached and caught sight of the sign. "Sweet!" he yelled. "Hey, Chase, how cool will this be with girls here? We can get them to do whatever we want!" He met Zoey's eyes and winked. To Chase, he observed, "Your girlfriend looks ticked." Then he walked away.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chase yelled, a moment later than perhaps he should have. "So, Zoey, are you gonna sign up?"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Chase, I'm going to sign up so that Logan can buy me and treat me like his slave for a week. Sometimes I wonder about you." She paced in front of the sign. "We need to do something to get back at Logan, though."

"_What_?" demanded Chase.

Zoey sighed. "If Logan's going to bid on girls and then treat them like that, we need to do something. Get an insider who doesn't mind being mistreated for the sake of justice. Someone like..."

"Someone like _you_, Zo," Chase said quickly. "You can handle Logan. You're the only one who can. If he gets out of line, you can report him, but otherwise, we need to have a plan."

Zoey stared. "A plan?" she asked, baffled. She as the unofficial leader of PCA's girls knew all about plans, but this seemed strange, coming from her best friend. "Chase, are you feeling okay?" she asked. But at the same time, she was considering this "plan" idea.

Chase sighed. "If he gets out of hand, you're gonna need to do something, though."

Zoey knew what he meant. They weren't in eighth grade anymore. They were in eleventh, and as time had gone by, Logan had become more unpredictable. To someone Logan had full control over, there was no knowing what he could do. Zoey took a deep breath, and Chase looked at her curiously.

"Do you think you can do it?" he asked her gently.

"Yes," said Zoey in a strong voice. "I can do it. Now, get Lola, Michael, and Nicole, and meet me in Sushi Rox in five minutes. We need to get a plan."

Chase nodded. His throat was dry. "Yeah. A plan."


	2. Chapter 2

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter Two

Title of Chapter

Nicole, Lola, Michael and Chase looked at Zoey in disbelief. It was the day of the auction, and Zoey was wearing the most ridiculous outfit imaginable: a halter top and miniskirt, her bra clearly visible due to the see-through quality of the shirt. Her hair was back to its original shade of platinum blond, and was tied up in a bun.

"Wow," observed Logan, walking out of his dorm room. "You look sexy, Brooks. Too bad you're not in the auction."

As he walked away, Zoey snickered. "This is gonna rock," she whispered. Her friends nodded tentatively, but every one of them was thinking the same thing: _Watch out, Zoey_.

Zoey's friends escorted her to the auction, which was when she was dropped off behind the curtain. She gasped, picking out Dustin from the crowd the moment she arrived. "Dustin!" she shrieked, furious. "Why are you – what are you doing?"

Dustin shrugged. "Putting on my tag. I'm number 23. Which are you?" he asked absently. "Oh, crap. _Zoey_!" He leapt about a foot into the air. "Listen, I – I mean, I like Sushi Rox, so I thought I'd just – "

Zoey growled. "Dustin," she said, pulling his tag off, "Nobody gave you permission to be in this auction. I want you to leave _RIGHT NOW_!"

Dustin kicked Zoey. "No. I want to be in this." He put his tag back on, and before Zoey could protest, Quinn yanked her forward.

"You're number 38, Zoey. Good luck!" she called, walking to the front so that she and the other honor students could introduce the auction.

After she left, Zoey and Dustin sat down together. "I don't know why I'm doing this," Dustin admitted. "It's this thing – I mean, I like this girl, and I was hoping that, you know, maybe she'd bid on me, and we could spend some time together. So... yeah. Why are you doing it?"

Zoey sighed. "It's a long story. I know Logan's going to bid on me, so I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. I'll figure out _something _to do to wreck his life."

Dustin grinned. "You're good at that."

Moments passed in silence. Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty. Forty-five.

Finally, they heard Quinn's voice yell, "Brooks, Dustin! Number twenty-eight!" Dustin stood up and walked onstage, leaving Zoey to eavesdrop on the situation. Quinn was listing off the advantages of bidding on Dustin. "Excellent grades, member of the disc-golf team..."

When Quinn finished, Zoey listened carefully for voices that she recognized. Finally, she heard one. _Michael's_. "Sixteen!" Michael offered. She heard silence as people considered how much they'd be willing to pay for Dustin, and then –

"Twenty," announced a voice that, for a moment, Zoey couldn't place. Then she realized: it was Nicole's. _Nicole _was bidding on Dustin. Zoey realized that all signs had pointed this out: Dustin liked Nicole.

"Going once, going twice, _sold_ to Nicole Bristow!" Quinn declared. Zoey heard footsteps, and her brother's soft giggle as Nicole leld him away.

Several more people were auctioned off. Five, then ten. Finally, Zoey's name was called. "Brooks, Zoey! Number thirty-eight!" Zoey heard the audience gasp collectively. She knew that _they _knew that this wasn't something she'd normally do. As she walked towards the stage, she surveyed the audience and saw that Dustin was sitting next to Nicole, as she'd predicted.

The bids came in like gunfire, quick and high. Zoey wasn't surprised to see that Logan was still surprised, but bidding repeatedly. His bid as Quinn halted the bidding was two hundred, which amazed Zoey. "Two hundred," Quinn repeated, awed. "Going once, going twice – _sold _to Logan Reese!"

Zoey had known that it would happen, but it still surprised her as she felt Logan's hand on arm, dragging her out of the auditorium just as things were wrapping up. As she left, she felt one more thing on her, though this was on her back: Chase's gaze, wondering if she would be okay.

_No_.


	3. Chapter 3

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter Three

Rules of Enslavement

"Wow, Brooks," said Logan as the two reached his dorm room, Zoey looking more nervous than she had since her first day at PCA. "Who knew you were such a slut?"

"I am not a slut," Zoey snapped irritably. She was beginning to feel like entering the auction had been a huge mistake.

Logan laughed. "You are if I say you are," he retorted. "You're my slave, remember?" He ran a hand through Zoey's hair absently. Zoey pulled away hastily, but Logan grabbed onto her wrist sharply. "Don't do that," he hissed menacingly.

On the outside, Zoey was merely raising an eyebrow. However, her thoughts were panicked. She had no idea Logan could be so... so... threatening. She almost felt scared to be in his presence when he had so much power over her. Almost.

Logan looked around the room. He finally came to a halt at his bed. "This is where you're going to sleep," he said slowly, as though Zoey was a toddler who couldn't understand anything more complicated than basic words.

"But... this is where _you_ sleep," Zoey pointed out.

Logan grinned. "Exactly."

Zoey's face turned bright red. "Logan, you are _not _getting me to sleep with you," she snarled. "This is a school-sponsored program, and I'm sure that if I told Dean Rivers that you were harrassing me, he'd allow me to quit immediately, and besides, we're only seventeen, and I haven't exactly – "

"Brooks!" yelled Logan. "Shut the hell up! I'm not making you sleep with me. At least, not in the way you mean. I'd just want you... you know. Your body, next to mine." He blushed furiously as though this was as awkward for him as it was for Zoey, and she smirked. She was _glad _it was making him so uncomfortable. He deserved it.

"Look," said Zoey patiently. "I have to do this for a week, and then I'm done. Let's just..." She swallowed. "Let's just try to make the best of it. So, if you have any... _orders _for me, tell me now, because I have plans tonight."

Logan smirked. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. You _had _plans tonight. You're going to cancel them, though. In fact, do that now, so that I can get you started on your work. I think we're going to start with your cleaning the bathrooms, and then we can work our way up to making the beds and washing the windows."

Zoey gaped at him, but Logan merely snapped his fingers. "So? What were these big plans, anyway?" he asked, grabbing Zoey's cell phone and scrolling through the phone book. Zoey mumbled something Logan couldn't quite catch. "What was that, slave?" he asked her, his voice even more annoying than usual.

"I _said_, I was going to a club with Nicole and Lola." She blushed.

Logan snickered. "So, goody-goody Zoey Brooks was going to do something illegal? Will wonders never cease?" As he found the number he was looking for, he hit _Send_, and waited for a moment. "Lola?" he asked when someone picked up the other end. "Hey, it's Logan. You know. Zoey's new... _owner _for the next week?" He laughed, and paused.

"Yeah, well, she has some chores to do tonight, so I'm sorry to say that she can't join you at the club this evening. Yes, yes, I know all about that. Also, since you're going to be out partying all night, you could bring over your homework. Zoey'd be happy to do it for you after she's done with my laundry." He paused, and then looked offended. "I am _not _a selfish arrogant bastard."

Zoey made to grab the phone from Logan, but she got her hand slapped away in the process, courtesy of Logan. He nodded. "Uh-huh. Okay. Bye." He hung up, and looked at Zoey sharply. "Okay, get a pen and some paper," he said briskly. "Now. You're writing down the rules."

Zoey looked baffled. "What _rules_?"

Logan smirked. "The rules to your enslavement, of course. Okay, rule number one," he dictated. "Any insults uttered by Master Reese – that's me – must be endured by Slave Brooks – that's you. And you can't fight back, or call me anything else. Got that?"

Zoey mumbled in agreement, growling low in her throat as Logan continued. "Rule number two. Slave Brooks must refer to Master Reese as either _Master Reese_, _Master Logan_, or _Master _at all times..."

And the list continued. On and on it went, until it was long past the time Chase and Michael wanted to go to sleep, but couldn't, due to Logan's constant dictation and Zoey's composition. Finally, Logan sighed. "That's all for tonight," he said, and stripped completely naked. He climbed into bed and smirked at Zoey. "Now you," he ordered.

Michael, Logan, and Chase couldn't keep their eyes off of Zoey as she disrobed, especially Chase, who actually had to shift to hide a minor problem. "Well?" Logan said, gesturing to Zoey. "Get in."

Chase gasped. "You can't make her sleep with you!" he snapped. "That's so illegal."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Idiot. I'm just making her _lie _here. To make her feel uncomfortable. You know." He smirked and flicked the lights off, his arm wrapping itself around Zoey's upper body, much to her discomfort. She whimpered wordlessly, a silent plea to Chase to _do something_.


	4. Chapter 4

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter Four

Too Bad Zoey Doesn't Fit Into Skimpy Red Bikinis

Both Logan and Zoey woke up late. Chase and Michael had already left the dorm, and a note was taped to the side of Logan's bed.

_Asshole_, it read,

_If you and Zoey ever make it out of bed, we have history first today. At eight. And hey, look at that! It's five to eight, and – what do you know? – you're still asleep. Have fun with your excuses._

_Chase and Michael_

Logan rolled over to look at the clock. "Ten-thirty," he announced, serving only to irritate Zoey. "Those assholes. Why couldn't they wake us up!"

Zoey glared at Logan, unwilling to leave the bed while she was still lacking her clothes. "Chase and Michael are my friends," she pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I don't call my friends assholes."

Logan stared at Zoey. "Whatever. Just move, would you? I need to get dressed." He pushed her, and she accidentally hit the floor. "Oh, fuck," he said, not knowing quite what came over him at that moment, nor thinking at all, really. He leaned over and held his hand to her.

"What?" Zoey asked bitterly. "Are you gonna throw me across the room now? Or, wait, demand I call you Master?"

"You should be doing that now, in fact," Logan informed her smoothly. He stepped over her, walked across the room, and headed for the bathroom. "I expect an outfit to be laid out for me in the bathroom before my shower is finished," he snapped, and left.

Now alone, Zoey smirked. She started searching through Logan's things. _Oh, I'll give him an outfit_, she promised herself. Finally – _Jackpot_!

It was clear that Logan had been anticipating the purchase of at least one girl at the People Auction, because a very skimpy red bikini was in the top drawer of his armoir. Zoey smiled evilly, pulled it out, and crept into the bathroom.

_Ah_. There was Logan, showering, singing something that seemed to have the word "Zoey" in it several times. And something about... "from my head down to my toe-y."

"I don't want to know," Zoey muttered to herself as she laid the bikini out on the counter, and took the towel out of the bathroom. "I really don't."

Two minutes later, a very wet, very angry, very _naked _Logan returned to his dorm room to find Zoey seated comfortably on the bed. "Get the fuck up, now," ordered Logan immediately, a dangerous-looking expression in his eyes. Zoey leapt to her feet without hesitation. Something in Logan's tone told her that she'd better listen to him if she valued her life.

"There were _people_ there," he snarled. "Did you want someone to see me like that?" He advanced on her and pressed her against the wall, his shoulders trapping her.

"No," Zoey said, not stuttering, but pretty close to it. Her eyes were darting around the room. She hadn't believed Logan capable of such violence.

"Well," hissed Logan, "I don't want you to forget that."


	5. Chapter 5

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter Five

Out of Control

**Author's Notes: Okay, guys. I'm going to warn you now, because I'm way nicer than a lot of other writers on this site. This chapter involves implied rape, and Logan, who I suppose you could call OOC but is actually very hungover and madly in love with a certain blonde. **

Zoey trembled as Logan got closer to her face. Finally, instead of hitting her – which she'd expected – his face came even closer, until...

Oh, god, Logan was an amazing kisser. Fast. Passionate. But now – now... what was he doing? "No," said Zoey hastily, slapping Logan's hand away from her jeans. "No, Logan, this isn't funny. Let's get this week over with and then talk about that, 'kay? 'Kay. Good."

"I'm not asking your permission," Logan growled.

_What? _

"Now, get those off for me," he ordered, naturally used to people complying with his every whim. He pointed to her jeans, and then her shirt. "I'm not kidding, Brooks. _Take them off_. I am your master, you know, and you do have to do what I say."

"Logan, this isn't FUNNY!" Zoey protested, still trapped against the wall. "I don't want this, I'm not ready, and Chase – "

"I'm sick of hearing about Chase!" Logan roared, slapping Zoey's face furiously. "Now, take those fucking clothes off or I'll take them off _for _you, Brooks!"

Zoey was in a panic. "Logan, if you make me do this – I mean, obviously, you can't. This isn't even legal! Come on, Logan, please, I'll do anything else."

As if he was talking to a four-year-old, Logan laughed. "Zoey, I don't _want _anything else. I want _this_. Please let me have this."

Zoey shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. "I love someone else. I love Chase. Not you. I'm sorry, Logan, but this isn't right anyway. You're abusing your power over me, and I don't love you and I don't want this and could you not breathe on me, please? Your breath smells like alchohol."

"Oh, it does?" demanded Logan. "Well, that's too bad. I don't plan on brushing my teeth right now. I'm busy with something."

_Busy... with... what? _

Logan dropped his towel and advanced upon Zoey, looking more menacing than ever. "Now you have until the count of three to get those clothes off before I do it for you. And believe me, if you let _me _do it, it's going to hurt. A lot."


	6. Chapter 6

People Auction

A Zoey 101 Fanfiction

drakesgrlnxtdoor

Chapter Six

Save Me!

**Author's Notes: Thanks, you guys, for all the reviews. And here I was, scared I would get flamed for that. Anyway, I don't want to spoil it for you – in terms of the ship, that is. However, I think this chapter explains it. **

When they woke up, Logan gasped and doubled over, suddenly feeling a strong urge to vomit. "Oh, god, Zoey," he rasped. "God, I'm so sorry. Please – "

"Don't touch me!" shrieked Zoey, shoving his hand off her shoulder. She leapt out of Logan's bed. "How can you think I'd forgive you for that?" With that, she grabbed a towel off of the ground, wrapped it around herself, and, still sobbing, ran outside, searching for _someone _– _anyone _–

"Zoey?"

It was Chase. With that realization, Zoey ran right into him, sobbing and tucking her head into his shoulder. "Oh, Chase," she whimpered. She hated this. She hated not being in control the way she always was. She _hated _not commanding the situation. To her, there was nothing worse.

"Zoey, what happened?" demanded Chase. He'd never seen Zoey liked this before. She had never cried in front of him, in fact, not even when he'd told her that he loved her, and she'd replied that she did as well.

"You don't want to know," promised Zoey, with a slight laugh. It felt odd in her mouth, contradictory to everything else she was feeling, but somehow, being with Chase just felt _right_. "Listen – Chase – " she said, finally settling on the _best _way to tell him. "You know how you said Logan might get... out of control?" she asked reluctantly, the tears still flowing and choking her voice.

"Yes..." trailed off Chase. He didn't want to see how the two were connected, despite the fact that he knew. He met Zoey's eyes, saw her nod, and completely lost it. "_He _did this to you?" he screamed, and set off running towards his dorm, without waiting for a response. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Zoey watched him run and collapsed against the tree near the river. "I liked it," she whispered to herself, feeling as though she had betrayed herself. "I liked it. I can't believe I liked it."

"Liked what?" asked Lola, plopping down next to her best friend. "Okay, um, why are you crying, wearing a towel, and talking to yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zoey sighed, and finally launched into the story about Logan. Lola, who had been working up the courage to ask Logan out for three weeks now, gasped. "He wouldn't do that," she protested.

"He did."

"No!"

"He did."

The two got so wrapped up in their conversaion – much like a typical teenage girl's conversation, with the typical "like"s and "um"s – that they didn't even care about what had happened – not so much, anymore.

Zoey turned to Lola at one point, though, changing that fact. "I liked it," she murmured again, disbelieving.

"You liked... you liked the...?" Lola trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

Zoey nodded.

"_Oooh_."

Zoey nodded again. "Yeah. _Oooh_. I don't get it. I mean, it didn't hurt – not like when Chase does it," she grudgingly admitted. Lola had been trying to get Zoey to admit that she had Chase had been Doing It for awhile. "He honestly seemed to care how it felt for me, even though I didn't want it at all. Or... or did I?" she asked herself worriedly. "I don't know what I want anymore."

Lola closed her eyes for a long moment. "Look, Zo. I don't know a lot about sex. But I know a lot about people – they're structured a specific way in plays and movies, and they match real people pretty well. Let me ask you something."

Zoey looked up at her friend curiously. "Yeah?"

"Well. If it's uncomfortable for you when Chase does it, but not with Logan, it would seem that Logan made an effort to be careful, right?"

"Yeah."

Lola smirked. "Do you love Chase?"

"Yes."

Then, Zoey really thought about it. Did she love Chase, her best friend and boyfriend of four years and six months, respectively? Sure, she _loved _him – but like a brother. After telling this to Lola, the aspiring actress laughed.

"That's what I thought, Zo. You don't love Chase. You love Logan. And by the looks of it, he loves you, too."

Zoey gasped. "But – Lol – he _raped _me."

Lola sighed. "Zoey, be honest with me, okay?" she asked, and took a deep breath. "Logan's our friend, right? – Well, kind of. And he wouldn't really do that if he thought you weren't okay with it. _Did you say no_?"

Zoey thought back. She couldn't remember. If she had, it was only because she felt awkward about losing control of the situation. "I don't know," she whispered.

Lola stood up. "There's your answer."


End file.
